vogim_speciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Omega Bulb (Enemy)
= Enemies: = = Omega Bulb: = An Omega Bulb is the result of a Vogim dying on a bulb. Stats: * Omega Bulb: * HP: 50 HP * DEF: 5 DEF * ATK: 5 ATK * Type: Defensive * Species: Plants (Omega Bulbs) * Attributs: Neutral; Nature; Water; Dark * Mass: 10 Kg Attacks: * Tounge+Bite: (AttractedI) * Spit Attacks get absorbed and reflected back at the enemy, wih twice the strength Abilities: * Water ResistanceX * If you hit one, the other Omega Bulbs will defend their friend. Weaknesses: * Magic month makes them die. * Defensive, so the ennemy may attack first instead. When can they spawn: * Any month except magic ones. * Rarely in fire/ice months. Where can they spawn: * Sea Height: * 65.8125 cm high Width: * 106.25 cm wide Mass: * 10 Kg How can I spawn it myself: * 5 Vogim Essences and an Omega Bulb Accessory on the "Alter of Reincarnation" can summon them! Roots: (0.1 Kg) * Omega Bulbs drop 0 to 8 Omega Bulb Roots * Crafting Recipies Petals: (1 Kg) * Omega Bulbs drop 0 to 4 Omega Bulb Petals * 2 Water Bottles can be extracted from one! * 10 Salt Deposits can be extracted from one! * Crafting Recipies Tounge: (3 Kg) * Omega Bulbs drop 0 to 1 Omega Bulb Cut Tongue * Crafting Recipies Seed and Accessory: (0.01 Kg) * Omega Bulbs drop 0 to 1 Omega Bulb Seed * You can plant a seed in the aquatic garden during any month except magic month, and after 2 weeks, you'll get an Omega Bulb * If planted during mgic month, youll get an Omega Bulb Acessory instead. * It can not be dropped but istill related to Omega Bulbs. * I can be dyed for 1 DA point. = Rare Omega Bulb: = Stats: * Rare Omega Bulb: * HP: 150 HP * DEF: 10 DEF * ATK: 7.5 ATK * Type: Defensive/Tactical * Species: Plants (Omega Bulbs) * Attributs: Neutral; Nature; Water; Dark; Light * Mass: 33.75 Kg Attacks: * Bite+Tounge (Inflicts AttractedI) * Spit Attacks get absorbed and reflected back at the enemy, wih twice the strength Abilities: * Water ResistanceX * If you hit one, the other Omega Bulbs will defend their friend. * Its glow attracts ocean creatures attracted light. Weaknesses: * Magic month makes them die. * Defensive, so the enemy may attack first instead. * Tactical, forces Vogims to attack them, taking damage first. When can they spawn: * Any month except magic ones. * Rarity of the pack must be over 1 * Member of a pack "can" defeat an Omega Bulb "alone" ** Omega Bulb must have already been defeated by that member Where can they spawn: * Sea Height: * 98.719 cm Width: * 159.375 cm How can I spawn it myself: * 10 Vogim Essences and a Rare Omega Bulb Accessory on the "Alter of Reincarnation" can summon them! Root: (0.337 Kg) * Omega Bulbs drop 0 to 8 Omega Bulb Roots * Crafting Recipies Petal: (3.375 Kg) * Omega Bulbs drop 0 to 4 Omega Bulb Petals * 4 Water Bottles can be extracted from one! * 20 Salt Deposits can be extracted from one! * 2 Blurite Essences can be extracted from one! * Crafting Recipies Tounge: (10.125 Kg) * Rare Omega Bulbs drop 0 to 1 Rare Omega Bulb Cut Tongue * Crafting Recipies Seed and Accessory: (0.028 Kg) * Rare Omega Bulbs drop 0 to 1 Rare Omega Bulb Seed * You can plant a seed in the aquatic garden during any month except magic month, and after 4 weeks, you'll get an Omega Bulb * If planted during magic month, youll get an Omega Bulb Acessory instead. * It can not be dropped but istill related to Omega Bulbs. * I can be dyed for 1 DA point. Behaviours: * This creature will only attack ONCE, it'll pull you, bite you. * The first bite is supposed to sense your "stats" ** If 2 of the 3 following stats (HP; ATK; DEF) are equal of higher than its stats, it'll become hostile. ** If not, it'll ignore you and do nothing, UNLESS PROVOKED. * Rare Omega Bulbs attempt to lure Vogims with its glow. ** The Vogim tries to kill the Rare Omega Bulb *** If the Vogim can damage the Rare Omega Bulb, other bulbs react. *** If not, the Vogim stays there, producing Pight for the Rare Omega Bulb, and protecting it. **** Usually it is Oceanlerms that protect the Rare Omega Bulb. **** Once the Vogim is dead, its essence are absorbed by the Rare Omega Bulb. = Mini-Bosses: = = Delta Bulb: = Stats: * HP: 500 HP * DEF: 22.5 DEF * ATK: 10 ATK * Type: Defensive * Species: Plants (Omega Bulbs) * Attributs: Neutral; Nature; Ice; Dark * Mass: 100 Kg * SAT: 500 Attacks: * Bite (StrengthI) Abilities: * Immune to Water Attacks/Spits * Has 4 roots coming out, capturing enemies that could potentially attack them. * Using their glowing seed, can lure prey. Weaknesses: * May capture something that isn't a prey which would make the captured enemy agressive towards it. * Only 4 roots can be used at a time, so the more enemies there is, the less effecient the roots are. Summon Conditions: * Use the Natural Origin Tree on an Rare Omega Bulb Delta Roots: (100 Kg) * Delta Bulbs drop 0 to 4 Delta Bulb Cut Roots * Crafting Recipies Delta Petals: (10 Kg) * Delta Bulbs drop 0 to 2 Delta Bulb Petals * 9 Water Bottles can be extracted from one! * 45 Salt Deposits can be extracted from one! * Crafting Recipies Delta Tongue: (30 Kg) * Delta Bulbs drop 0 to 1 Delta Bulb Cut Tongue * Crafting Recipies Delta Seed: (0.1 Kg) * Delta Bulbs drop 0 to 1 Delta Bulb Seed * Can be planted in any month in an aquatc garden to get a Delta Bulb Vogim Essence: (0 Kg) * Omega Bulbs give 0 to 50 Vogim Essences * Rare Omega Bulbs give 0 to 150 Vogim Essences * Delta Bulbs drop 0 to 500 Vogim Essences Behaviours: * Delta Bulbs's toungue are sticked to their seed. * The seed is capable of luring creatures attracted to light. * Once close enough, they get grabbed by one of the roots and eaten after the Delta Bulb gets hungry enough. * If the prey has (HP and DEF) OR (DEF and ATK) OR (HP and ATK) higher than the Delta Bulb's, the Delta Bulb will not decide to preserve it. * The Delta Bulb will protect itself if attacked.